How He Got There
by ithilgoree
Summary: This is the story/history of my OC from NatalieDerpReview's The New Element Masters. this is my first story, so leave any help you can give in the comments. rated T for some swearing and blood and violeence
1. Prologue

Authors note: Hey guys, it's the author here. Since this is my first story, id love you to read and then leave any help you might be able to give in the form of a review. This story is in a shared universe with **NatalieDerpReview's** _**The New Element Masters, **_so make sure to check that out as well. With out further ado….. a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER OR AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA! Ha, now I cant get sued… now read the chapter

* * *

Prologue: History of Village and Character Intro

There once was a village nestled into the side of a small hill, its name was Kuruk, after the previous Water Tribe Avatar. Despite its namesake and many Water Tribal inhabitants, the village was situated in the northern part of the Earth Kingdom, with an ocean river on one side and a hill on the other.

Everyone in Kuruk could bend, (water being the most common, then earth, then fire) everyone except Insero. Or so he thought anyway. The eleven year old didn't need bending to survive anyway; he instead used his superior agility, speed, stealth, and most importantly, his archery skill. He was such a good shot, in fact, that he could shoot a cluster of Lee-Chi nuts from a branch without damaging any of them. To top it all of, even though only eleven, he could easily pass as thirteen. This was shown in his appearance, as he was tall for his age and his shaggy brown hair had grown down over his emerald green eyes. Insero wasn't all perfect though. He had his flaws just like everyone else, for example, he was rash in his decisions, was a bit cocky, and lots of times didn't know when to be serious….. to name a few of many. One might think Insero would resent or be jealous of his family, all of which could bend. His father, Kratu, and three sisters, the twins, Yashi and Yisha, and Amare bent water, while his mother, Olansa, bent earth. Even with all his family, and village, being benders Insero wasn't jealous because he knew that he didn't need the elements to hold his own. All he needed was his quiver of arrows, his bow, and his wits. Little did he know that even with these things, the journey ahead of him would be long and hard.

* * *

Well there it is, let me know what you think so far…. Not much, I know, but this was just a prologue. I should have chapter one up by today though, so until next time guys

-Ithilgoree


	2. Ch1 Breaking Point

Authors note: Hey guys, it's the author here. Since this is my first story, id love you to read and then leave any help you might be able to give in the form of a review. This story is in a shared universe with NatalieDerpReview's _**The New Element Masters, so make sure to check that out as well. With out further ado….. a disclaimer!**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER OR AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA! Ha, now I cant get sued… now read the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breaking Point  
**

Today was just like any other day for Insero, which meant that Voldov would throw one of his insults about Insero not being a bender. "Hey, 'Sero, going back up your hill to sulk about how you can' bend?" Voldov jeered as his cronies laughed behind him.

"No," Insero replied ", I'm on my way up to my hill to hunt, so my family can eat, and to think about how much I'm able to kick your ass." While Insero turned to keep walking up the hill, Voldov's face turned an interesting shade of red as he bent some water out of its pouch and into an ice spike. Voldov shot the spike at Insero, but at that instant time seemed to slow for Insero. Insero turned, pulled an arrow from it's quiver, and shot it straight through the spike at Voldov, pinning him by his shirt on the wall of a nearby house. Several more shots pinned his arms and feet in place, but Insero didn't notice that Bronk, one of Voldov's cronies, came around side of Insero and earth bent a rock into Insero's back, which knocked him down. Meanwhile Voldov's other crony helped his "leader" unstuck him from the wall. Voldov walked over to a groaning Insero, who was on the ground. "I may be outmatched, but your outnumbered, non bender" Voldov whispered while leaning over Insero.

"Not anymore," replied a girl looking to be about 16, with long wavy dark brown hair and forest green eye ", because I count as two!" As she said this, she bent the water from several nearby puddles at the gang, freezing it as it hit them, and unfreezing it again as the three hit the ground.

"Aww man, not Amare!" stuttered a shaken and afraid Voldov "I'm outta here, come on guys!" he half commanded, half whimpered as he and his gang ran away.

"I could have handled them Amare." Stated Insero as Amare helped him up.

"I was just looking out for my favorite little brother", replied Amare as Insero brushed himself off.

"I'm your only brother, Amare" Insero pointed out.

"True," Amare admitted, " so where are you headed that you have your bow anyway?"

" I was on my way up the hill to see if I could shoot any chipmunk deer that were on the plains," Insero explained, " when those three attacked me. Amare folded her arms and looked at him. "Ok, ok. Maybe I provoked Voldov a little." Insero admitted.

"Hmmmm… just make sure I don't have to save you again, ok?" Amare warned, and then ran off.

"whatever." Insero murmured as he picked up his bow and continued up the hill.

MEANWHILE, on top of the dam that blocked the river from flowing into town….

Noatak paced back and forth on top of the dam. " Soon all will be equal, soon I will be the only bender, very soon this town of benders will be wiped off the face of the earth," he murmured to himself. "Soon the world will know me as Amon, the greatest man who lived." Amon spoke aloud to no one as he put a white mask on and pulled up the hood of his cloak.

MEANWHILE OVER

Insero walked back to the hill after retrieving his kills. "Not to bad today." Insero told himself as he looked over his bounty: two small chipmunk deer that he brought down with his bow, and three armadillo rabbits, which he caught with snares. He looked up over at the dam to see a man in a mask and a hooded cloak pacing on the dam. "_That's strange, no one is supposed to be allowed on top of the dam._" Insero thought to himself. Insero bent down to begin skinning his kills, when he heard some one begin to shout, it was the man on the dam!

"Village of Kuruk!" Amon/Noatak shouted over the village. "Prepare to be equalized!" at that moment, Amon was lifted up out of the water by a water spout, and the dam burst unleashing the dam onto the town.

So how was

* * *

that, it's more than the prologue, but do you guys want longer chapters? Let me know in the reviews, and until next time guys.

-ithilgoree


End file.
